Love Karma
by IceKeurimKakeu
Summary: Dari Ngerjain Stefani di tengah lapangan, sampai mengerjainya jadi manajer pengganti, akhirnya Robin kena Karma juga.
1. Prolog

"Gimana kalo kita pacaran,kak?"

Niat Stefani sih,ngembaliin bola basket yang mental ke arahnya,eh dia malah dapet sesuatu yang tidak terduga.

Ingin rasanya Stefani menggali sebuah lubang,dan mengubur dirinya sendiri. ingin rasannya ia mengurung dirinya karena malu.

Ini baru pertama kalinya ia ditembak cowok!dan terlebih lagi,ia ditembak oleh Robin,adek kelas anggota tim basket. bisa bayanginkan isinya anak-ana tim basket kek apa?

"Kak Stef,don't you hear me?i just propose you as mine. would you?"

Oh my god,Stefani makin panik saat adek kelas itu mendekatinya,dengan peluh membasahi seragam basketnya. okay,Stef just died. pls send a bucket of flower to her.

"M-Maksudnya apaan dek?"

Adek kelas itu merebut bola basket dari tangan Stefani,melemparnya ke sembarang arah,lalu meraih tangan Stefani diiringi dengan senyumannya,sambil memperlihatkan gigi gingsulnya yang membuatnya terkesan manis.

"Kak,gw tau kakak itu pinter!

pasti kakak tau omongan gw,pastinya."

Stefani menelan ludahnya ketika melihat senyuman Robin. tapi,dia juga merasakan hawa dingin yang siap menerkamnya dari sisi kanan-kiri,dan belakangnya. sial,ia sekarang dikepung oleh tatapan tajam para fans klub bola basket.

"Hmmm...kalo gitu,disingkat aja yah,biar gampang"

Stefani berdoa,agar tuhan memberikannya kekuatan berteleportasi seperti dinovel atau fiksi selama 3 menit saja.

"Kak,Stefani...mau gak jadi pacarnya Robin?"

Jeritan terdengar disekeliling Stefani,dan ia merasa arwahnya terbang dari tubuhnya saat ini.


	2. 1

Stefani setres? Kagaklah!

Dia cuma kesel pengen nampol muka imut-imut nan menggemaskannya Robin.

Jelas sih,dia kesal,siapa coba yg gak kesal jika dipermainkan,dijadikan bahan lelucon dihadapan banyak orang? Semua orang menertawai Stefani,seolah dia topeng monyet sarimin pergi ke pasar.

"Dasar adek kelas sialan!"

Bodo amat,kalau Robin adek kelasnya.yg jelas,sikapnya tidak mencerminkan adek kelas yg baik dan sopan terhadap seniornya.

Stefani melewati koridor dengan langkah kaki cepat.perjalanannya menuju ruang kelas diiringi cekikikan dari beberapa murid yg ia lewati.semua orang menertawakannya.dan,satu lagi,thank you for robin yg sudah membuatnya terkenal dalam beberapa jam.

"Lho??? tef lu mau kemana?

Pacarnya gak ikut,nih?"

Oh,my godness!satu hal lagi yg menghampiri Stefani.Stefani Mendelik ke arah suara,ia mendapati 2 orang yg tak lain adalah Nathalie dan Agtha dengan tampang angkuhnya.

"Lho,emang siapa pacarnya tha?"Tanya Nathalie

"Kan pacarnya adek kelas!

Si Robin,jadi pacarnya li!"

Nathalie menggeleng diiringi decakan"Robin tuh tadi cuma akting.dia mau buktiin kalo perannya bagus di drama sekolah nanti."

Stefani merasa telingannya semakin memanas dan menjalar ke hatinya.ia berusaha sesabar mungkin menghadapi semua ini.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun,Stefani berjalan melewati mereka berdua dan sengaja menabrak bahu mereka berdua.Stefani sudah berjalan jauh,tapi masih mendengar gelegar suara tawa mereka.

Tuhan,buat Stefani hilang sekarang.

Robin dan anggota tim basket lainnya sedang mengeringkan badan yg basah kuyup karena keringat mereka,sesekali meneguk air mineral,Robin tersenyum dan tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa saat mendengar celotehan teman-temannya tentang kejadian tadi.

"Kesian bego,tadi mukanya udah bingung gitu, kek orang bego. Wah,tega lu bin,ngerjain kakel!"Ujar Tegar diiringi dengan cekikikan khasnya

"Ya,gw mau kasih liat kalo akting gw emang bagus wk,"Sahut Robin

"Iya,sangking bagusnya lu sampe bikin dia hampir jawab waktu lo nembak dia wkwk,"Sambung Ruri

"Kalo dia jawab iya sebelom lu bilang zonk gimana?,"

Robin berfikir sebentar"yah,maybe gw kudu pura-pura suka ama dia aja kali yak,atau tetep jawab kalo yg tadi cuma boongan hahahahhaha"

Firman menendang kaki Robin"jahat banget lu emang,"

Stefani mendatangi kantin seorang diri,seperti biasa dia bakalan duduk dipojok,sambil menunggu Sifa datang,sohib satu-satunya.

"Tef!"

Sifa segera menarik kursi didepannya dan meletakan nampan makan siangnya. Senyumannya semula mengembang malah memudar saat melihat wajah Stefani yg kusut kek baju yg belum disetrika.

"Lo kenapa tef? Sakit?"

Stefani menggeleng, ia menusuk sosis panggang dihadapannya dengan KEJAM .

"Sif,ibaratkan ini Robin,adek kelas laknat bin sialan. Nah gw bakalan lakuin ini ke dia"

Sifa membelakan matanya melihat tingkah Stefani. Ia menusuk-nusuk sosis itu, dan mengirisnya dengan pisau,sampai hancur seperti hati saya yg dihancurkan doi:')

"Tef,lu kenapa sih?,"

Wajah Stefani yg awalnya geram dan dingin kini berubah menjadi cemberut.

"Sifaaaaaa gw kesel sama adek kelas yg sok mantab itu"

"Siapa? Robin? Pan emang ganteng tef!"

Stefani mengangkat wajahnya,mendelik pada Sifa.

"Ganteng tapi gaada attitude musnah aja sekalian!,"

Sifa mengaruk-garuk lehernya,ia bingung,sebenarnya apa yg membuat Stefani sangat kesal dengan Robin sekarang.

"Tef,emang si Robin abis ngapain lu?,"

Stefani menggretakan giginya,geram.

"Haruskah gw cerita ama lu,sif??? Bukannya semua orang pada tau???,"

Sifa menggeleng"nah,justru itu gw gatau!,"

"Lu mah,manusia kurang apdet Sif!

Tinggal di Goa sih!"Stefani menggeleng diiringi decakan

Kudet:Adalah sejenis manusia yg kurang updet dengan suatu berita yg telah terjadi,namun ia tidak tahu.

"Jadi mulai hari ini gw deklarasiin kalo gw itu Anti Robin Robin Club!"

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Sifa membuat matanya lebih besar,kali ini.


	3. 2

"Lah,Sifa anak Nur edan!

Sama aja ngebunuh temen sendiri!

Apa gaya kali,english clubnya deketan ama lapangan basket."

Sebagai seorang shoib yang baik,Stefani membantu Sifa yang (lagi-lagi) meninggalkan buku tulisannya di laci meja kelas. Untungnya Stefani belum pulang karena harus piket dulu, tapi yang ia sesalkan adalah...

Ia lupa kalau ruangan klub bahasa inggris letaknya melewati lapangan basket,dan gak jauh dari ruangan pemain basket.

"Semoga si Robin gaada ke toilet kek,beli minum kek, atau kakinya cedera biar gabisa main, amin!"

Stefani berjalan di pinggir lapangan dengan hati-hati. Sialnya ia bisa melihat sosok Robin dari kejauhan yang tengah men-dribble bola basketnya. Lagi-lagi doa Stefani tidak terkabul.

Robin sedang bermain kakinya tidak cedera sehat wal afiat . Haus? Sepertinya sudah banyak stok air mineral yang berjejer di pinggir lapangan.

Satu-satunya doa Stefani hanyalahㅡsemoga Robin tidak melihatnya.

Bugh

Stefani memekik saat kepalanya dihantam sesuatu yang berat, dan tentu saja menyakitkan. Benda kurang ajar itu adalah bola basket.

Sejenak, Stefani merasa pusing,ia berpegangan pada tiang yang ada di dekat sana.

Yah,setidaknya ia berharap ada yang membantunya berjalan ke tepian untuk duduk,tapi nyatanyaㅡ

"Woyyy lempar bola basketnya kesini!!"

Stefani menghela nafasnya kasar.

Kayaknya orang-orang disini sudah tidak warasㅡmaksudnya,disini Stefani korban akibat permaian bola basket mereka,dan apakah tidak ada satu pun yang sadar,kalau bola basket mereka menghantam kepala Stefani dengan keras?

Tidak ada kah seseorang yang meminta maaf ? Yang ada malah menyuruh Stefani melempar balik bola basket itu dengan tidak sopannya.

Ia melirik ke tengah lapangan,melihat sekumpulan pria menunggu bola basket mereka,dengan gaya yang angkuh dan sok mantep,terutama si Robin.

Meskipun masih pusing,ia berusaha menegakan punggungnya,lalu membungkuk,mengambil bola basket tersebut.

Jangan kira Stefani sebaik yang dikira, ia malah membuang bola basketnya ke selokan yang ada di pinggir jalan.

Stefani menepuk kedua tangannya bergantian,seolah bola basket tadi sangat kotor. Ia tidak peduli dengan teriakan serta sumpahan dari arah lapangan basket, dan Stefani terus berjalan ruang klub bahasa inggris sampaiㅡ

"Heh apa maksud lo buang bola basket tim gw? Lo mau balas dendam gegara kemaren? Soal gw ngerjain lo di tengah lapangan?"

Robin menghampiri dan mencegat langkah Stefani,bisa keliatan dari wajahnya kalau Robin sedang kesal.

"Hah? Gak tuh!"ujar Stefani

"Trus kenapa lo gak lempar balik bola nya ke tengah lapangan? Lo gak bego kan?"

"Trus apa lo gak liat bola basket sialan punya tim lo itu barusan ngehantem pala gw? Dan kalian gak punya sopan santun minta maaf atau apa kek! Apa pura-pura gak liat? Atau emang bego kali yak?"Tanya Stefani balik dengan nada emosi

"Lah itu kan salah lo sendiri jadi kena bola,ngapain lewat jalan sini?"

"Nah,berati salah lo sendiri,masa ngelempar bola basket ke pinggir lapangan??? Masa anak basket nembaknya ga akurat ckckck!"

Robin mengertakan giginya. Stefani berhasil membuatnya kesal. Tapi ia mencoba untuk menahan emosinya dengan tarik nafas lalu hempaskan. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, ia berbalik mengambil bola basketnya dan melemparnya ke tengah lapangan.

"Lanjutin yang tadi!! Buruan!!"

Stefani mendecak heran. Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalannya sambil memijit pelipisnya yang masih terasa sakit.

Stefani menguap di sepanjang perjalanan sambil sesekali memijat pelipisnya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Bangke,emang ngerasa ga punya salah!

Dia kira, ditimpuk bola basket gak sakit apa??"

Stefani menendang kerikil kecil dijalanan dengan kesal. Ia masih pusing karena saat mengantarkan buku Sifa,ia kembali ke kelas dan malah menabrak tembok, membuat benjol di pelipisnya menjadi-jadi.

Sifa sendiri bersikeras untuk mengantarnya pulang,tapi Stefani lebih keras lagi. Mengingat Sifa harus les malam lagi, Stefani memilih pulang sendiri dan meyakinan sohibnya itu.

"Loh, tef baru pulang?"

Stefani memberikan senyuman malasnya pada Nathalie yang kebetulan berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan. Yah,Stefani tau rumah Nathalie ada di komplek sebelah, jadi bukan hal yang mengejutkan jika bertemu dengannya.

"Menurut lo???"

Nathalie tersenyum"oh,abis ama si Robin yah???,"

"Li lu pasti ngejek nih,"

"Oiya,maaf. Kemaren cuma boongan ya,wkwk"balas Nathalie

Stefani manggut-manggut,lalu mengacungkan jempolnya,

"Ya gw b aja sih, ga ngarep juga. Btw,gw duluan yah, li. Bye,"

Stefani berjalan melalui Nathalie dan melanjutkan acara menendang kerikilnya.

"Dikira gw sakit hati gegara ngarep kalo si Adkel kampret kemaren beneran? Yakali ANJAI???,"


	4. 3

"Mau gw temenin gak,tef?"

"Nggak, gw bentar aja kok. Lo selesein tugas aja dulu,"

Sifa mengangguk, dan Stefani langsung keluar kelas. Ia ingin ke kelas Ryanㅡkarena Stefani minggu lalu meminjam buku paket kelas 1-Nya untuk ia salin.

Stefani sampai di kelas 2A,ia menengok kedalam kelas yang ribut, dan salah seorang dari mereka melihat Stefani.

"Ada Ryan-Nya?"Tanya Stefani

Orang itu tersenyum jahil, dan kemudian berteriak ke arah seisi kelas.

"Robin!!! Pacar lo nih, mau ketemu katanya!"

Stefani pucat pasi

Lah??? Si adkel laknat sekelas ama Ryan???

Stefani panik, ia menggeleng cepat berkali-kali, sementara seisi kelas heboh menyiulinya, bahkan menggodanya.

"Wiiiiii Bin pacar lo noh samperin!!!"

"Pwiwit mau juga dong didatengin!!"

"Bin tuh mau di ajak ke kantin bareng wakakakak!"

Stefani bisa melihat Robin yang duduk di kursinya mulai terganggu dengan kehebohan seisi kelas, ditambah lagi Tegar yang asik ngeGame sambil headset-an harus melepas paksa headsetnya.

"Apa sih? Pacar your ass, malesin!"Sahut Robin, masih fokus pada ponselnya.

Tapi lama-lama ia melirik juga ke ambang pintu, mendapati Stefani yang berdiri gelisah dengan jidat yang agak membiru.

Stefani menengok kesana kemari, mencari sosok Ryan, tapi ia tak ada.

Dan yang muncul malahㅡ

"Ngapain lo kesini? Mau minta tanggung jawab?"

Robin menghampirinya, dan seisi kelas mendengarkan percakapan mereka secara seksama.

"HAAAAAAAA???

TANGGUNG JAWAB???"

Asep berteriak heboh, diiringi dengan kawan-kawannya yang lain.

"Bin lu apain anak orang??? Kakel bego dia!" Sambar Tegar

"Gilaa, berani banget lu bin!

Ayo bin, berani bertindak, berani tanggung jawab!,"Sahut Alfa diiringi cengirannya.

Robin mendelik ke arah Mereka,

Membuatnya terdiam, dan kembali memerhatikan Stefani.

"Weh, sorry-sorry aja nih gw mah, jan keGR-an dulu yeh!

Gw kesini pen cari Ryanㅡ"

"Nyari gw,kak?"

Stefani menoleh ke belakang mendapati Ryan dengan senyum ramahnya yang menular, Stefani pun ikut tersenyum.

"Eh,elu gw cariin di kelas kagak ada" ujar Stefani

"Ya maap kak, gw abis ke perpus, yah you know lah!

Ngeresume,hehe"jawab Ryan

"Hmm gw chat ga dibales, asik banget berduaan ama bukunya yeh,"sindir Stefani

"Hahaha gw lagi fokus nyari buku, jadi hp di silent deh, yaudah,maaf yah kak,hehe"

Robin mendengus kesal karena

Di depannya dua orang asik berbicara, rasanya seperti embe congekㅡ

"yAAMPYUN PERSELINGKUHAN DI MATAQU"Kali ini Ruri yang berteriak, membuat seisi kelas ribut lagi.

"Bin, lu tahan ngeliat mereka berdua di depan situ??? Itu berat kamu tak akan kuat,bin!"Ujar Rehan lalu disambut dengan ledakan tawa yang lainnya.

Robin berdecak sebal"heh, ngomongnya bisa kali gak di depan pintu gini, gw susah mau lewat"

Robin menabrak bahu Stefani dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Dih..?? Bocah ngapa yak?"gumam Stefani

Seisi kelas heboh menertawakn Robin,sedangkan Ryan jadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sekarang.

"Lu kenal ama Robin,kak?"Tanya Ryan sambil menerima buku paket dari Stefani

"Gak seh,cuma tau"

"Oh,gak sih!

Heran aja, soalnya anak-anak kok pada heboh gitu"

Stefani mengendikan bahunya,"ga tau dek,yaudah deh kalo gitu gw balik ke kelas dulu yah,makasih yah udah minjemin bukunya"

Stefani melambai dan berlari kecil menuju kelasnya.

"Stefaniㅡjidat lu kenapa?

Kok biru?"

Stefani memejamkan matanya sebentar. Uh,sial. Ryan melihatnya,padahal Stefani sudah menyembunyikan jidat birunya dengan poninya.

"Oh,ini?

Jidat gw nyium tembok kemaren,

Eheheh"

Padahalmah gara-gara si Robin ama bola basket laknatnya

"Beneran gapapa tuh? Kayaknya sakit banget tuh,kak!

Makanya hati-hati kak kalo jalan"

Stefani menyengir,"iya, gw kemaren gak fokus. Kalo gitu, gw balik dulu yah!"

Sumpah, Stefani malu bingits. Ia segera berlari menuju kelasnya sambil menutupi pelipisnya.

Sementara Robin, ia bersandar di tembok sambil memerhatikan Stefani yang berlari menuju kelasnya.

Stefani pulang ke rumah dengan wajah kusut. Seharian ia mengerjakan banyak tugas di sekolah. Dan di tambah lagi dengan 2 ulangan dadakan. Kepalanya terasa panas, dan Stefani butuh es krim sekarang.

Ia memasuki mini market dan bergegas menuju lemari pendingin, ia mengambil sekotak es krim coklat-vanilla favoritnya, dan sialnya tinggal tersisa satu.

"Yash..es kriㅡ"

Stefani dan orang lainnya memegang es krim yang sama. Ia menggigit bibirnya, mana bisa ia mengalah dan memberikan es krim favoritnya pada orang lain.

"Maaf,tapi sayaㅡ"

"Ini punya gw"

Kedua mata Stefani melotot mendapati Robin yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya.

Sementara,Stefani lengah, ia menarik es krimnya dari tangan Stefani.

"Woy! Itu es krim gw!! Gw duluan yang ngambil!!"seru Stefani, ia tidak peduli dengan 2 orang kasir di depan sana menatap mereka heran.

"Kata siapa? Emang siapa yang dateng duluan?" Robin mengangkat tinggi-tinggi agar Stefani tidak bisa menjangkaunya.

"Tapi kan gw yang ngambilnya duluan!!"

"Nggak tuh? Lagian yang tua tuh harus ngalah ama yang muda"

"Hish!"desisnya sambil mengentak-hentakan kakinya kesal, lalu memilih berjalan ke lemari pendingin tempat menyimpan minuman segar.

Robin juga menuju ke tempat yang sama dengan Stefani, dan lagi-lagi mereka mengambil minuman yang sama.

Kali ini Stefani yang memegang minuman milik Robin.

"Kayaknya lo pengen banget deh skinship ama gw,ya? Nih,nih gw kasih,"

Robin mengusap-ngusap punggung tangan Stefani, Stefani pun reflek mengangkat tangannya hingga kejeduk sekat lemari pendingin.

"Adaaaaw!"pekik Stefani, sambil mengibas-ngibas tangannya yang sakit.

"Eh?? Gosah salting gitu kak!

Ampe kejeduk!"

"Gw bukannya salting! Tapi jijik!

Kek om-om genit ae luh!"

"Eits, no no no!

Btw, ni minuman gw yang ngambil duluan,"Robin merebut minuman itu dan langsung membekapnya agar Stefani tidak bisa merebutnya.

"Yaudah ambil aja semuanya!"

Sebel, Stefani pun segera menuju ke rak minuman dan enggaan bertengkar lebih jauh dengan Robin. Ia lalu bergegas ke depan kasir, membayarnya, dan langsung kabur meninggalkan Robin.

"Eh anju, kenapa ketemu tu anak mulu?"


	5. 4

"Kayaknya gw kudu bikin jimat!"

Sifa mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Ia mendapati (Lagi) temannya ini sedang meracau tidak jelas,tepatnya beberapa minggu, semenjak Robin merusuh satu sekolah.

Akhir-akhir ini,kesialan seperti teman baik yang setia pada Stefani.

Dan semua berkaitan dengan Robin.

Contohnya...

Stefani tidak sengaja lewat tengah lapangan,pantangan di sekolahㅡjangan menyeberang melalui lapangan sekolah,atau kalian akan...

"Ciyeeeeeeeeeeeeee ada artis sekolah lewat hahahahhahahah"

Dari lantai atas,Stefani bisa mendengar suara Robin yang menggema dan membuat seisi sekolah melihatnya,bahkan banyak yang bersusah payah untuk menengok ke jendela, lalu ikutan meneriaki Stefani.

Stefani lupa dengan pantangan itu! Dan sekarang dengan santainya Stefani membawa sapu dan bak sampah menyeberangi lapangan basket.

Thats great.

"Kampungan dasar!

Gw lewat sini sekali aja pake di teriakin segala!"

Iya,Stefani kesal dengan pantangan menyebalkan dan kampungan seperti iniㅡby the way,Stefani bayar disini dan melewati jalan bahkan lapangan basket sekalipun adalah haknya!

Kenapa di tertawakan?

"Robin sampis!"

Keesokan harinya,lagi-lagi Stefani harus terus-menerus memusut dadanya.

"Plish yah tef, ini permintaan sepupu gw dan dia percaya sama lo, ya mau gimana lagi"

Hafifah,sepupu Sifa yang merupakan manajer tim basket, harus absen dari sekolah dan otomatis perannya sebagai manajer tim basket harus diistirahatkan untuk sementara.

The problem is,Hafifah harus pergi berobat ke luar negri di karenakan cedera kaki yang dia alami minggu lalu.

Berhubung Sifa pun sangat sibuk ㅡ ia percaya mengikuti kompetisi tingkat provinsi dan menuju nasional dan harus berlajar ekstra agar bisa ke fase itu. Jadi, ia tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Hafifah, dan berujung dengan menunjuk Stefani.

"Kok gw?? Kenapa gak lo aja??"

Jelas Stefani protes, siapa yang rela ngorbanin diri jadi makanan buaya.

"Tef,cuma lo yang bisa sekarang.

Hafifah taunya cuma lo ama gw doang,plish deh,kesian juga dia,"bujuk Sifa

Stefani menghela nafasnya,dan mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Bukankah Robin punya banyak fans??

Bukankah fans tim basket sangat banyak? Kenapa tidak salah satu dsri mereka saja???

"Sif, mereka punya banyak fans,kenapa gak mereka aja??"

Sifa menggeleng kuat"gabisa,tef!

Jadi manajer tuh,tanggung jawabnya gede!

Ga bisa asal pilih sembarang orang!

Dan Hafifah percayanya sama kita berdua doang!"jelas Sifa

"Nah,gw gasuka di kasih tanggung jawabnya kelewat berat, gabisa Sif,"

"Tapi kan...jadi manajer,cuma mantau mereka latihan basket, terus ngasih info atau ngatur jadwal kompetisi antar SMA gituh!"

"Bukannya ada Nathalie ama Agtha??"

Sifa terkekeh,"lah,lupa anda! Hafifah kan gak suka ama mereka berdua,"sahut Sifa"lagian Nathalie ketua cheers, dia bakal ada kompetisi juga minggu depan,jadi susah!"

Stefani ingin sekali menangis,tapi ia terlambat karena air matanya kalah cepat dengan Sifa yang tiba-tiba sudah menyerahkan kunci ruangan tim basket padanya,lalu kabur secepat cahaya melalui lintas waktu,sembari berteriak.

"Gw percaya ama lo,Tef! Gw latihan dulu yak!!!"

Stefani menatap nanar punggung Sifa yang menjauh, lalu menjatuhkan pandangannya pada sebuah kunci sial di tangannya.

"Dunia emang kejam,yeh!"

Iyah,Dunia emang kejam:'

Harusnya Stefani sekarang berada di kamarnya, menonton drakor di laptop sambil makan camilan,atau menStalk akun coganㅡ

"Heh,kerja yang bener! Jangan maen hp mulu! Beliin air minum sama sabun,buruan!!"

Robin dan kawan-kawannya selesai latihan dan dibanjiri peluh.

Stefani menutup ponselnya, lalu mendongak pada Robin yang menyerahkan selembar uang.

"Buruan yah,jangan lama, gw gerah,mau mandi,"

Stefani merebut kasar uang itu, dan pergi tanpa protes menuju mini market.

"Kenapa gw yang disuruh-suruh gini?! Dapet gaji kagak!"ketusnya di tengah perjalanan

Tidak,Stefani pikir ini hanya sebagai bentuk kesetiannya pada sohibnya,Sifa.

Mini market yang dituju Stefani lumayan jauh,yaitu ada dipersimpangan lampu merah,dan sekarang Stefani mulai kelelahan. Untungnya di mini market dia bisa ngadem sebentar.

Selesai semua belanjaan, Stefani langsung bergerak cepat menuju sekolah, mengambil tasnya sambil menunggu anak-anak tim basket selesai mandi,lalu pulang.

Bermenit-menit berjalan,akhirnya Stefani berhasil mecapai gerbang sekolah. Dengan nafas yang hampir habis, ia mendorong pintu ruang basket yang sialnya (sengaja) di tutup.FYI,pintu ruang basket berat,jadi Stefani kudu mengorbankan lebih banyam energi untuk membukanya.

"Woi,kenapa pintunya pake dituㅡ"

"Eh? Lo baru dateng,kak? Mumpung belom duduk,sekalian beliin shampoo ya? Kelupaan tadi,"

Robin dan kawa-kawannya dengan santainya menyuruh Stefani ke mini market,hanya untuk membeli shampoo???

Fixs,ko sial gini sih?

Gw ngimpi apa sih semalem!

"Heh,denger dek!

Gw disini manajer pengganti yah!

Gw bukan babu kalian!

Shampoonya ganti aja tuh pake sabun mandi!"Bentak Stefani

Ia melempar bungkusan berisi sabun mandi itu ke arah Robin. Tapi, ia tidak di gubris karena orang yang menjadi tujuan kemarahannya malah asim main game sambil selonjoran.

"Ya gabisa lah kak!

Lo mau rambut kami rusak gara-gara sabun mandi?"Tanya Firman sambil mengangkat bungkusan sabun tadi.

"Bodo amat! Itu sih DL (Derita Lo),gw sih ga peduli!

Tuh kunci sendiri ruangnya."Kesal Stefani sambil membereskan tasnya, lalu melempar kunci ruangan basket pada Firman.

"Heh!! Gabisa gitu dong kakak manajer!!"Kali ini Asep yang angkat suara,ia bahkan menghentikan gamenya untuk sementara.

"Gak. Bodo amat lah!

Gw mau tetep pulang!"

Stefani sudah berdiri,dan siap untuk keluar dsri ruangan itu. Tapi, kaki panjang Robin menahan pintu itu. Lalu ia berdiri untuk menahan pintu itu dengan tangannya.

"Lo mau kemana? Siapa yang nyuruh pulang??"

"Main manajer-manajerannya belom selese, jangan pulang dulu,"

Stefani melihat Robin tersenyum penuh arti,lalu ia melihat kawannya memukuli pundaknya.

Serius,antara kesal dan takut, Stefani menatap datar lelaki di depannya ini.


	6. 5

Stefani akhirnya pulang kerumah.

Setelah menjadi pembantu seharian, bukan hanya pembatu, tapi juga jadi tukang pijat dadakan.

Bayangkan, dia harus memijat pergelangan kaki ketika orang ituㅡ Robin dan dua orang temannya.

"Kaki kami sakit kak abis latihan tadi. Manajer gabolehin kami sakit, apalagi kaki ini aset kami"

Iya deh,serah lu aja udah.

Dan sekarang, rasa pegal itu pindah ke tangan Stefani, sampai rasanya Stefani menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya.

Tapi, Stefani tetap harus mengerjakan tugasnya, bahkan jika Robin mematahkan tangannya sekali pun.

"Kakak manajer!!"

"Berisik lah! Gw mau tidur!!"

"Beliin sabun mandi!!"

Stefani langsung membuka matanya, kantuknya langsung lenyap.

"Edan lo, kemaren lusa,baru gw beliin, masa udah abis??

Lu gerogotin???"

"Gw mandinya make banyak, makanya wangi, gak kaya lo.

Buruan kak,nih duitnya"

Dengan santainya,Robin memberikan uang itu pada Stefani lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok,sambil kipasan.

Syap, Stefani kudu tahan sekitar sembilan hari lagi. Dan tugasnya sebagai manajer pengganti selesai, dan selamat datang kembali untuk Hafifah.

Sepertinya hari hendak hujan, sementara Stefani tidak membawa payung sama sekali, ia juga tidak pakai jaket karena sedari tadi mendung, dan angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup.

Dan memang,di perjalanan pulang menuju sekolah,hujan turun dengan lebat,dan di sertai petir.

"Hmm, kalo di omelin. Bukan salah gw dong kalo telat, ujan deres gini, ga mungkin gw nerobos kan?"

Stefani memainkan tetes air hujan dengan ujung slippersnya,dan beberapa saat kemudian ia teringat satu hal.

"Eh,anjir sepatu gw!!"

Stefani baru ingat, bahwa sepatunya tergeletak begitu saja di luar ruangan tim basket. Mengingat kepekaan tim basket pada manajernya sangat buruk, jadilah Stefani berani menerobos demi mengamankan sepatunya.

Bahkan,ia sendiri lupa bahwa pakaian seragamnya sudah basah kuyup.

"Heh!"

Stefani berhenti,saat seseorang memanggilnya di tengah hujan.

"Lo kekanak-kanakan banget,ya?

Maen ujan-ujanan,Kesamber geledek baru tau rasa!"

Robin mendatanginya dengan sebuah payung,lalu berdiri disampingnya, membuat Stefani aman dari terpaan hujan deras.

"Lo ngapain disini? Bukannya lo mau mandi? Nih gw udah beli sabun!" Stefani menyodorkan sekantung plastik berisi 2 sabun yang sudah menjadi cair.

Robin melirik bungkusan itu,kemudian menghrla nafasnya.

"Iya, sangking lamanya nunggu lo dateng, yang entah beli sabunnya di negara mana, gw jadi kelaperan. Dan akhirnya gw jalan sendiri, beli bakso sekalian buat yang laen."jelas Robin kesal

"Ya,maap,bin,"

"Btw,tanktop lo warna biru, ya?"

"Hah?"

"Lucu,"Sahut Robin,dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Stefani merasa horor sendiri. Kenapa dia tau warna tanktop Stefani warna biru?

Tak lama kemudian, Stefani merasakan hal yang dingin.

"Seragam gw!!!"

Sontak Stefani sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri,menghalanginya dari tatapan Robin

"Gila! Lo liat apa tadi?! Jangan liat gw!! Pandangan lurus kedepan!!!" Stefani histeris, sumpah demi apapun, ia malu. Seragamnya basah kuyup, membuatnya jadi tembus pandang.

"Yah, gw cuma liat warna biru, abis itu gw ga liat apa-apa lagi,"kilah Robin, dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

"Mesum,"

"Nggak, cuma nggak sengaja,"

"Tetep aja mesum!"teriak Stefani gregetan. Sialan. Robin jadi orang pertama yang tau warna tanktop-nya. Malu-maluin.

"Kalo gw mesum bisa aja sekarang gw langsung meluk lo,mau?"

Refleks Stefani menggeser tubuhnya, sedikit mengindari Robin. Bisa saja ia serius dengan ucapannya kan?

"Nggak, udah ,jalan aja. Buruan. Gw kedinginan."

M

ereka sudah sampai di depan ruang basket, dan Stefani menemukan tergeletak manis di rak sepatu, aman dari terpaan hujan.

Oh, Stefani sangat menghawatirkannya sampai berujung dengan basahnya seragamnya.

"Nih,pake jaket gw. Awas sampai bau pas di kembaliin,"

Robin membuka lokernya dan melemparkan ke arah Stefani sebuah jaket yang cukup tebal dan hangat.

"Berisik,"Sahut Stefani, tapi toh dia pakai juga jaketnya.

"Napadah dia,bin?" Tegar yang baru datang dari toilet langsung merogoh isi kantung plastik berisi bakso itu.

"Kehujanan,katanya sih" sahut Robin acuh.

"Ooh"

Firman dan Tegar sibuk mengaduk bakso mereka. Hanya tersisa mereka bertiga plus Stefani di ruangan ini. Sisanya sudah pulang dan memilih mandi di rumah.

"Nih,bakso buat lo"

Robin menyodorkan semangkuk bakso hangatㅡdengan bakso yang besar-besar dan kepulan asap hangat yang menggugah seleraㅡke arah Stefani.

"Curiga gw baksonya ada apa-apanya. Lo kasih racun kan?"

"Yaudah kalo gak mau mahㅡ"Robin berniat menarik kembali mangkuknya, tapi Stefani menahannya.

"Yaudah sini, gabaik nolak rejeki"

Sebenarnya Stefani lapar,malahan lapar banget. Apalagi sekarang sedang hujan, dingin, makan bakso hangat adalah suatu kenikmatan tiada tara baginya.

Dan di suapan terakhir, Stefani baru menyadari hal ini.

Kenapa Robin hari ini agak sedikit baik sama dia?

Kok Robin memberikan space biar Stefani tidak kehujanan?

Kan dia bisa saja langsung pergi, atau pura-pura tidak melihat Stefani?

Dan...Jaket yang sekarang ia pakai, keliatan masih baru, dan wangi. Sepertinya jaket baru, tapi kenapa Robin meminjamkannya begitu saja?

Ditambah lagi,bakso yang ia makan. Robin sengaja membelikan untuknya? Kenapa?

Tidak ingin berpikir terlalu jauh, Stefani menyimpulkan satu hal.

Lah,ini paling cuma belas kasihan dia, atau dia ngerasa bersalah karena beberapa hari ini jadiim gw babu timnya

Iya,Stefani hanya perlu berpikiran seperti itu.


	7. 6

"Jadi, sisa hari gw jadi manajer tinggal 6 hari ya,"

Stefani mengingatkan semua anggota tim basket yang ada di depannya, meskipun yang memerhatikan cuma ada dua tiga orang.

"Wah,akhirnya bentar lagi lo selesai,baguslah"Jawab Firman

"Kok bagus???"tanya Stefani

"Soalnya, lo gak becus jadi manajer, mendingan buruan cepetan kelar aja,wkwk"

Anju. Tapi memang benar sih, lebih cepat Hafifah datang, lebih cepat pula tugas Stefani jadi manajer pengganti selesai.

Tapi, Stefani tak terima kalau ia di katai tidak becus. Hellooo??masih ingat Stefani bolak-balik ke minimarket yang jauhnya minta ampun. Bahkan sampai Stefani kehujanan.

Belum lagi Stefani kalang kabut membersihkan ruang ganti, mengisi sabun mandi, menyiapkan handuk kering, dan bahkan memijat kaki mereka yang bau itu!

Itu yang di kata tidak becus???

Memang tidak tahu terima kasih, Stefani melakukannya tanpa di bayar pula!

Padahal Stefani bisa saja melempari kepala mereka satu persatu dengan bola basket yang ada di depannya, dan Stefani nyaris melakukannya.

Untungnya Stefani ingat kalau ia sedang ada di lapangan, menyeret keranjang bola basket sambil di perhatikan dengan tim cheers yang menyebalkan.

"Kakak manajer!! Kipasin gw sambil lap keringet gw!!"

Rasanya Stefani di permalukan 20 lipat oleh mereka. Apakah manajer seperti ini kerjaannya?

Yang benar saja,bahkan memijat kaki,mengelap keringat mereka dan mengipasinya??

Ada lima belas jenis komik serta belasan drama yang bisa ia habiskan sekarang.

Biasanya Stefani membawa laptopnya ke sekolah, dan mencuri-curi waktu untuk menontonnya sekilas.

Biasanya setelah istirahat makan siang, Stefani akan menyempatan dirinya membaca komik Doramenyeon kesukaannya, meskipun ia sudah menonton serial TV nya.

Setidaknya waktunya lebih menyenangkan di habiskan dengan hal itu di bandingkan melayani bocah-bocah laknat ini.

"Lo punya tangan, dan masih utuh! Kenapa gak lap sendiri?!"

"Tugas manajer yaaaahhh..."

"Setan lo!"Stefani menggenggam kesal handuk kering di tangannya.

Dan Stefani tau kalau tangannya begitu gatal ingin melepar benda itu tepat di wajah Robin.

"Ini di lapangan lho, ada banyak hyena yang liatin lo, jangan macem-macem hehe"

Iyah,hyena-hyena tim cheers dan fans tim basket iti sedang memicingkan matanya, memerhatikan Stefani dari jauh, memantau apakah Stefani menyentuh 'tim basket' pujaan mereka melebihi tugas seorang manajer.

"Jadi,kerja yang bener yah jadi manajer!"ujar Robin sambil menepuk pundak Stefani,Sok bersahabat.

"Gw bahkan gak dapet sepeser pun dari ini, kenapa gw mau ya, shit!"

Belom selesai ia menggiring kerangjang bola basket itu ke tepian, telingannya sudah di hadiahi teriakan cempreng dari Rehan yang ada di tengah lapangan.

"Buruan lap in keringet gw nih! Abis itu Alfa, dia udah teriak-teriak dari tadi,"

Sabar,tef sabar!

Orang sabar,di sayang tuhan!

Tapi tidak jadi. Stefani gagal jadi anak yang di sayang tuhan karena ia juga tidak bisa bersabar.

"Iyaaa iyaaa gw kesana!!!"

Malam itu Robin iseng ngechat Hafifah, sekedar basa-basi. Sudah biasa juga ia ngechat Hafifah malam-malam kayak gini, toh Robin sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudarinya sendiri.

Robin

Fah,gimana pengobatan lo?

Udah mendingan kakinya?

Hafifah

Belom mendingan,cuk!

Lah,tumben lo nanya anjer!

Gw tipes kemaren aja ga nanyain,apalagi jenguk,wkwkowwkowk

Robin

Lan kan,lo sebagai manajer tim basket. Gw sbg anggota tim basket ya khawatir sama lo lah!

Jadi gimana lo sekarang?

Hafifah

Wessh sekitar 2 mingguan dah. Udah berubah sok pedulian aja lo.

Wkwk

Klo dibilang mendingan sih, gak juga,kaki gw di buat jalan aja susah, bin!

Robin

Kan gw emng peduli ama lu,fah!

Nah banyakin istirahat aja deh

Hafifah

WOIIIIII ROBIN!!!

JANGAN OFF DULU YAK!!!

Kalo boleh, gw mau minta tolong dulu nih!

Robin

Boleh aja sih.

Tapi jan,minjem duit,lagi bokek nih!

Hafifah

Santai mang,gw dibayarin ama ponakan om Junmon.

Tolong kasih gw ijin seminggu deh bin:(

Kesian nih,temen lo ngesot mulu di rs,udah kek suster ngesot aja:')

Robin

Yaamfun dugongku:')

Yaudah gw kasih ijin, biar si manajer pengganti yang ngurus gw sama yang laen buat sementara.

GEWEES yah,dugong!

Hafifah

Gosah pake ngatain juga kale:')

Makaseh,bin! Terbaek emang!

Minta tolong ama kak Stefani lagi yah, gw seminggu lagi butuh recovery

Robin

Gampang lah,fah!

Cepet sembuh lo!

Terus bawain leholeh dari US hehe

Hafifah

Sudah kudugong,pasti minta sesuanu.

Makaseh,bin!

Jangan kerjain si Stefani, temen gw tuh!

Awas lo,tampol onlen nih!

"Eheheheh, maaf kakak manajer"

Robin mengetikan sesuatu di layar ponselnya, dengan wajah di hiasi senyuman bahagia.

Robin

Hafifaj bilang dia gak bisa balik minggu ini.

Jadi dia minta tolong lo tetep gantiin dia seminggu lagi.

Ga percaya? Coba aja chat Hafifah

Bagi Stefami sih tidak berlebihan, tapi yang pasti, sekarang ia menyemburkan sedikit es ,teh yang di minumnya, karena membaca chat masuk dari Robin.

Stefani pikir, ia bakalan gila minggu-minggu ini.


End file.
